luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
B-3: Graveyard Shift
The mission "B-3: Graveyard Shift" is the third mission in the Haunted Towers, and the second mission with a mini-boss, being the The Three Sisters. With the pinwheel vanes in hand, Luigi can finally open the pinwheel gate and head to the Hollow Tree to try and find a way to the Dark Moon piece. However, he gets inturepted with having to save a Toad along the way. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "It's time to repair that pinwheel lock! Once that's done, you should be able to get inside the Hollow Tree and look for the passageway to the top." Starting Dialogue "All right, Luigi! Got those pinwheel vanes with you?" "Take this wrench, and use it to attach the pinwheel vanes back to the gate. Remember: lefty loosey, righty tighty." "Now, once you open the gate, enter the Hollow Tree and look for a way up. I get the feeling the Dark Moon piece is somewhere near the top. OK, I'll be comfortably monitoring your progress from here. You know...as usual. Anyhoo, good luck, kiddo!" New Ghosts * The Three Sisters Mission Goals Overall Goal * Open the pinwheel gate, and make your way inside the Hollow Tree. Once inside, search for the passage leading to the upper section of the big tree. * The door that leads to the treetop is locked, and it can only be opened with a special key hidden in an old Crypt. Find the graveyard, enter the Crypt, and grab the key. * The special key is no longer in the Crypt, but you've rescued a Toad assistant. Escort him to the Gardener's Lab, and send him back to the Bunker. Other Goals * Attach the pinwheel vanes. * Find the mysterious passage. * Search the Crypt for a special key. * Send the Toad to the Bunker. Story As Luigi is pixelated into the Haunted Towers Entrance, he'll come face to face with a Carnivorous Plant that has jammed the gates shut with its vines. Flash the nusiance with the Strobulb, and quickly run past, as to not get munched on. Suck the pink mess from the water pipe, and grab the bucket near the gates. Fill it up with water, and water the plant sprouts. The middle-right plant is a Hitchhiker plant, which can be used to get rid of the Carnivorous Plant, allowing Luigi to pass through to the Courtyard. When he enters, Luigi sees a Greenie and a Slammer attempting to pull of the last vane. The Greenie sees Luigi, and runs away, leaving his red friend. As Luigi approaches him, two more Slammers appear from the ground. After capturing them, the Greenie appears again, an is easily captured. Luigi can finally fix the pinwheel gate, and head through, using the Poltergust 5000 to spin the wheel and open the gate. Once inside the Hollow Tree, Luigi looks up the tall flight of stairs he must climb to get to the top. Luigi must guess which stairs to head up, or he'll have to face a ghost (the correct path is not always the same). After reaching the top, he must burn the web that block his path. When he tries to enter the newly-opened path, the door slams shut in his face, knocking down several spider webs. E. Gadd calls Luigi soon after and says: "Criminy! Where'd that creepy looking door come from? That's the only way up to the treetop! Give me a sec here... ... ... Bingo! I found something in the Haunted Towers' records! There's a special key that opens that door, but it's hidden in the Crypt. I hope you're not scared of graveyards, Luigi. It's not like they're full of vengeful spirits or anything. Heh..." Now Luigi must get back down to the first floor, so he must grab onto the web hanging in front of him. After he brings himself down, he must burn the webs, much like he did in mission A-5. Using the "X" button to hold the webs above the water, take one to the fire and back to burn the web blocking your way into the Tree Root. Once in the Tree Root, head left and pull off the sheet on the left wall to reveal a root that can be pulled. Pulling it reveals a secret elevator in the tree, which Luigi can use to head up to the Old Graveyard. Now that Luigi is back outside, he must go to the Crypt and search for the special key. Inside the Crypt, there is a large root that can be pulled to bring down the fake wall, and show a Toad trapped in a painting. Luigi uses the Dark-Light Device to free the trapped Toad. Toad will give his thanks and say: "I'm free! Wait...Luigi? What are you doing here? Aww, it doesn't matter! You're my hero!" E. Gadd then calls Luigi and says: "No sign of the special key? Those ghosts are really starting to ruffle my feath- Criminy! Is that one of my Toad assistants? How did he get trapped inside that painting? I sent him to look after the place. No wonder why it's such a mess! We'd better get him back to the Bunker. He might know the whereabouts of the special key we're looking for! But I can't pixelate both of you out of there. Let me think... I know! Lead him to the Gardener's Lab. There's a Pixelator Screen there. It's an old prototype, but it should do the trick!" Luigi's newfound goal is to lead the Toad to the Gardener's Lab. However, as he heads outside, he gets intercepted by The Three Sisters. To defeat them, Luigi must wait and use the Strobulb on the Sister that is admiring herself in the mirror, and avoid attacks from the other Sisters as he focuses on one. Using the Strobulb on the wrong Sister will resul tin all three attacking Luigi. After he captures them, E. Gadd calls once more to say: "As I live and breathe! Those were the ghosts of the Three Sisters! They're regular paranormal celebrities! Yep, the Parascope was going bonkers for a minute there, but it's back to normal now. The sisters are normally very polite ghosts. It's disturbing to see them act so...rude! Good job capturing them!" Now Luigi can finally progress to the Gardener's Lab. Suck Toad up into the Poltergust and cross the water (as this Toad is afraid of water), and walk up onto the coffin. This brings the duo down to the basement, more specifically the Sewer. Head right to enter the Gardener's Lab, and carry Toad across the water. Going left will allow Luigi and Toad to reach the Pixelator Screen. Luigi sends Toad back, and E. Gadd calls one last time to say: "Well done, my boy! See, that graveyard wasn't so bad, was it? Nice work capturing the Three Sisters and leading my Toad assistant to safety. He just popped out of the screen over here. Now it's your turn, kiddo!" Luigi then ends the mission, and heads back. After Mission Dialogue "Good work up there, Luigi, Though, I really hoped we'd find that special key inside the Crypt. On the bright side, you didn't come back totally empty handed! Let's have a look at those ghosts!" "It's too bad we have to keep the Three Sisters down in the Vault, but it's for their own safety. Once we restore the Dark Moon, maybe they'll be willing to join me for a steaming cup of ghost tea! ..." "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Anyhoo, I feel bad for that Toad fellow. Being trapped inside that painting can't have been fun. He seems to be having trouble remembering what happened. You know, for having such a big head, there really isn't much rattling around in there. Anyhoo, his rescue wasn't a complete waste of time. He brought back a little snapshot taken by my special tridimensional security camera! Give me a couple of minutes to unscramble the image." Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Haunted Towers Category:Haunted Towers Missions